


a night on repeat

by redamania



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: And emotional, Angst, Gen, I LOVE HIM A LOT, a lot of angst okay this is jughead what did you expect, basically how he feels a lot of the time, he's a bit sad, hot dog the dog is mentioned, pop's diner, sort of a oneshot but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redamania/pseuds/redamania
Summary: Jughead Jones is emotional, angsty and angry. Here is what he does, almost every night at Pop's diner; it's simple but almost always exactly the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

> no spoilers, don't worry !  
> hope you like it :)

Jughead Jones felt as if he could no longer seperate reality from the fake. His head was filled with emotions that he couldn't type out on his Macbook; and if he couldn't type it out, it was impossible to understand. 

Sitting in Pop's had the same vibe as usual- Lorde playing over the radio, the red, pink and blue neon lights lighting up the booths. Of course Jughead was alone, alone was what he had. Fingers flying across the led-lit keyboard, typing out words that he would probably delete later. Riverdale made him curious, not to mention depressed, and those- in Jughead's opinion- were the perfect mix of emotions to write a novel about the town. Jughead had avoided writing about Riverdale High yet- it made him uncomfortable and he already had a head full of those sorts of things, so he definitely didn't need another. 

Pop offered him another double cheese burger, but Jughead refused; he was broke as of yesterday- he only had had enough money for the milkshake he bought three hours ago. It was, of course, with sadness that he refused; food was the only comfort Jughead had nowadays, with the exception of Hot Dog. The bell rang over the entrance, but Jughead didn't look up. He just pushed his earbuds further into his ears, drowning out Lorde with The Smiths. Music wasn't something he was too terribly fond of, but when he was alone and didn't want to hear the abuse Reggie and others so often shouted at him, it was the perfect salvation. 

By the time it was the end of Pop's working night (usually one in the am, but occasionally two when Pop was feeling particularly sorry for Jughead and eventually shooed him out of the diner with a knowing and apologetic smile), Jughead was the last one left in the place. He saved the document, slipped the laptop into his bag and adjusted his beanie. He slung his bag over his shoulder, nodded to Pop, and walked out. A few meters away from the diner, he turned back to watch the neon lights flicker out as Pop turned them off. With one last look at the only place he felt comfortable, he turned down the street, walking in the middle of the road, the air filled with a dense silence. 

Jughead walked past Archie Andrews' house, a strong feeling of longing overwhelming him. All Jughead felt like he needed was a nice chat with Archie, and maybe an explanation; of course Jughead would still be shady about it, but it would at least make him feel better. He passed Betty's house next, ignoring it. 

Eventually arriving at his own, he crept up the lawn, being careful not to wake Hot Dog, climbed up onto the railing of the porch, and swung himself up onto the roof. The open window in front of him had curtains waving out of it in the wind- he pushed them out of the way as he climbed through it. Being careful not to make too much noise or get the curtains stuck in it, Jughead closed the window and put his bag on his twin sized bed. He took his Mac out and put it on charge, then slowly walked to his closet. Opening the sliding door slowly, Jughead slid aside some of Archie's old sweaters he had left there many months ago. Jughead grabbed his pyjamas and got changed, leaving his denim jacket, flannel and black shirts and jeans on the floor. He crawled into bed, lying on his back staring at the ceiling. He felt like a bird losing altitude, slowly but surely. 

That feeling was not new.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! i simply adore riverdale + the archie comics, and the beginning of the show just had me fall even more in love with jughead (cole !!! sprouse !!!), so i got motivated. you can expect more riverdale + archie comics related stuff on the way <3  
> comment cool shit :)))


End file.
